fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Annihilation Magic
Annihilation Magic(消滅マジック Shōmetsu magikku) is a Caster Magic, that utilizes explosions in combat to provide safety, while dealing immense amounts of damage. Overview Annihilation Magic is mainly used in two ways. The first is the Vapor Method. This allows a user to emit a flammable gas from the target of destination.Then the user focuses their aura to create a remnant of heat, igniting it. This leads to a destructive explosion, burning everything in contact with it. This is the primary way a Annihilation Magic user would fight, due to its wide range if attacks. The second is the Thread Method. This requires a user to have great control over there Eternano. They focus it into there fingers, and manipulate it into a thread similar to silk. They then can set up tripwires and traps, to easily take out targets. After the trap is set, they ignite it, but at first glance it may seem like a small flame, until it becomes a explosion. If possible, a Annihilation user can wrap their enemy in the thread, tying the down. Then ignite the thread making for a easy victory, without any damage to yourself. This is Secondary method of Annihilation, mainly used for assassinations and setting traps. Annihilation Magic users can consume their element to get stronger. But, instead of having to eat it, they absorb it through their hands. Although, that is the only place able to do so, the rest of their body has a high endurance to heat. If this were not so, they would be killed by their own blast. Due to the multiple methods, Annihilation users have a wide arsenal of skills. Thpry can also easily customize their own, to fit their fighting style. Basic Spells Explosion: The user creates an explosion at the point of damage. The size can be determinable by the amount of energy the user puts into it. Eruption: Gas shoots out from the the ground, which the user then ignites. This forms a explosive geyser, or a miniature volcano. The amount of the geysers is determinable. Impact:The user channels their "explosive" power into a point of their body, which is the release on impact. This may cause the target to get knocked back. Crash: The users propels the self with tiny explosions towards the target. This allows them to escape quickly, or charge/peruse the target. Smokescreen: The user summons explosive gas from the ground, which then blocks the enemy's vision, providing you time to escape. Once away, the vapor can be ignited. This can also be used to distract the target. Absorbtion: The user absorbs heat from the palm of their hand, this buffs the damage of their attacks. Combustion: The target bursts into flames. Tripwire: The user threads explosive silk, which ignites on contact with an object. Landmine: The user places a magic seal on the ground, when stepped upon it explodes. Fissure: The user hits the ground with either there hands or feet, splitting it open. Then fire bursts from it. Advanced Spells Blaze: A large fireball is created, which explodes on impact. Rupture: Similiar to eruption, instead it is more concentrated, and can come from any surface. But, unlike eruption, it is incapable of creating multiple geysers at one time. Fission:A small explosion is created at the center of the target, once detonated, it forcefully pushes the rest of the object outwards, causing the rest of it to be shot away. Fracture: The user punches the target, which then breaks into pieces. If it is a living creature, many lacerations form on its surface instead. (Melee form of Shatter) Shatter: The user releases their "explosive" power from their body, breaking the target into pieces. If it is a living creature, many lacerations form on its surface instead. (Ranged form of Fracture) Supernova: The target creates a tiny orb, which is then shot at the target. Once in range, it grows into a massive explosion. This causes the user to black out, or be left in a near death state. The worst possibil is that the user dies. Nuetron Star: One of the two possible effects of Supernova. If the Supernova was stable, it will create a solid block of ethernano, roughly the size of the user. Black Hole: one of the two possible effects of Supernova. If the Supernova was unstable, it will form a black hole, this begins to absorb everything around it. It mainly absorbs the degree and loose items, but accasionally it will be strong enough to uproot trees and houses. This lasts for 10 seconds before collapsing on itself. Rei Sukōchi's Spells Burst: Rei violently throws explosive gas at the target, then ignites and explodes. This sends the target flying. Pillar: Rei sticks his index and middle finger towards the sky, as a magic seal appears in the air. Then he pulls them back in, as he does this explosive pillar of fire comes down upon him. Missile Barrage: Rei summons balls of fire from the ground that explode on impact.mHe can control how many to summon, and where they go. Mine Field: Rei creates a giant magic seal across the ground, then multiple landmine seals are placed randomly. Spontaneous Combustion: Rei summons explosions all around him, keeping the enemy away. Meteor Shower: Rei shoots a ball of fire into the sky, once high enough it explodes into multiple fireballs. These then come crashing down into the earth exploding when touching it. This is one of Rei's advanced spells. Death Row: Rei sticks his arm out, then multiple explosion fire in a direct line. This is similiar to the Great Tree Arc spell Linear Explosion. Collapse: Rei touches an object(usually a building) and surges his magic energy into it, this then shows him the weaker spots on it, and he then explodes them, capsizing the object. Scorching Plains: Rei touches the ground with his hands, disintegrating every thing in the area, reducing it to ash. This is one of the more advanced spells in Rei's arsenal, as it takes up quite the amount of ethernano. Boiling Pond: Rei touches the ground with his hands, heating it up, turning it into a steaming/boiling mud. This is one of the more advanced spells in Rei's arsenal, as it takes up quite the amount of ethernano. Nuclear Whirlwind: Rei places a magic seal on the ground, which then summons a flaming vortex. This sucks up the opponent, while burning them. This is one of Rei's advanced spells. Trivia * This was inspired by Bomb Curse used by Jackal in the anime/manga. Category:Caster Magic